Safe the Second World
by DarkRoyal
Summary: I don't know how to make summary, but I hope all of you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo semuanya ini adalah Fiction pertama saya. Saya harap cerita ini dapat memuaskan kalian semua.**

**Disclaimer : Ingat saya tidak memiliki Naruto maupun High School DxD **

**yang punya adalah Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei ishibumi**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina X Fem. Kyubi X Harem**

**Warning : Maybe Lemon / Lime**

**xxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxx**

**[*Story Start*]**

Di sebuah Yokohama Stadium telah berkumpul ribuan orang untuk menunggu Live Performance dari penyanyi yang dijuluki **Ocean Eye**.

Di tengah sebuah panggung telah berdiri seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut pirang keemasan, kulit berwarna sawo matang, tinggi 6'2", mempunyai wajah yang tampan tanpa memiliki lemak bayi sedikitpun di wajahnya dan yang paling mencolok adalah matanya yang mempunyai warna seperti samudra biru yang pasti dapat membuat para wanita tergila-gila hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Apa kalian siap." teriak pemuda itu.

"Yeah","Hai" "Yeaaaahhhh" jawab mereka.

"V"

"I"

"P"

**[*Play Music : V.I.P by SID*]**

**Akogare wo****ima tsukanda / I've now seized my dreams  
Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara / If the lead of the loud cheers is struck comfortably  
Saa****tobikomou / C'mon and jump in**

Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka

**/ ****People saying they'll be reborn starting tomorrow**

**dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka / giving up all hope of success -  
Kono machi no sutairu to ka ? / is that the style of this town?  
**

**Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete kado no toreta genseki ni wa / They keep on getting swept away by those excuses, they're nothing more than a chip, swept aside  
Kitto****dare mo you wa nai / surely no longer needed by anyone**

Fushigi to

**tobira no mukou ni wa V.I.P nanoru yatsu wa naku / And the strange thing is that on the other side of the door, no one's calling themselves a V.I.P  
Dare mo ga kunou no hate sa / Everyone is at the farthest point of their troubles**

Akogare wo

**ima tsukanda / I've now seized my dreams  
Mi wo yudanereba ii kaji wa kono te ni / Throw yourself in with abandon, I'm at the helm  
Mitsu kazoete****The show time / On the count of three, The show time  
Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara / If the lead of the loud cheers is struck comfortably  
Saa****tobikomou / C'mon and jump in**

Shita wo mite warau yori mo ue wo mite zetsuboushitai / Rather than looking down at my inferiors and laughing, I look up at my superiors and want to despair  
"Motto" kuchiguse ga ii / It's great to keep saying stuff like "more"  
Oto ni suuji wo tsuketagaru kyuukaku ni taketa ano hito e / To the person with a trained sense of smell who marks sounds with numbers,  
Ima

**ore wa ikutsu dai? / what era am I in?**

**Kikasete / Tell me  
**

**Fushigi to****tobira no mukou ni wa****V.I.P nanoru yatsu wa naku / And the strange thing is that on the other side of the door, no one's calling themselves a V.I.P**

Dare mo ga

**kunou no hate sa ore mo / Everyone is at the farthest point of their troubles, including myself**

Sutakaato ni

**kizanda / Ticking in a staccato  
Hagire yoku aruita****michi ja nai kedo / Although it's not a clear-cut path I walked down  
Sotto****negai wo kometa / Filling a wish, gently  
Ano hi no shounen wa ima kono keshiki nani, omou darou? / I wonder, what would the boy from that day think of this scenery?  
Saa****uchinuke / C'mon and break through**

Akogare o ima tsukanda / I've now seized my dreams  
Mi wo yudanereba ii kaji wa kono te ni / Throw yourself in with abandon, I'm at the helm  
Mitsu kazoete The show time / On the count of three, The show time  
Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara / If the lead of the loud cheers is struck comfortably  
Saa

**tobikomou / C'mon and jump in.**

**[*Stop Music*]**

"Wwoooaahhhhhhhh", "Kkyyyaaaaaa" teriakan para penggemar

"Terima kasih semuanya."

"Naruto-kun", "Naruto sama", "Jadilah suamiku", "I love You", "Ambil kewanitaan ku Naruto-kun"

"Sekali lagi, aku ucapkan terima kasih semuanya." ucap Naruto dengan senyum menawannya sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada penggemarnya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan pangung.

"Kyyyaaaa Naruto-sama." teriak para penggemar Naruto.

**[*In the Back Stage*]**

"Lihat dia Kushina-chan, tampaknya dia sangat senang." ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut merah-oranye panjang sepungung, mata merah darah, dada yang berukuran DD-Cup, bibir yang diselimuti lipstik berwarna merah darah dan bentuk tubuh yang sexy, yang dapat membuat para lelaki mimisan dan membuat para wanita cemburu.

"Itu benar Kurumi-chan." ucap Seorang wanita disebelahnya yang mempunanyai rambut merah darah panjang sepunggung, mata berwarna violet dada yang berkuran D-Cup, bibir yang juga diselimuti lipstik berwarna merah darah dan juga bentuk tubuh yang sexy, yang dapat membuat para lelaki mimisan dan membuat para wanita cemburu.

" Tapi para wanita itu membuatku ingin mematahkan tulang-tulang mereka saat ini juga, berani sekali mereka mengucapkan itu pada Naruto-kun." Lanjut Kushina dengan senyum manis yang disertai bayangan shinigami dibelakangnya. Ya mereka adalah Kushina Uzumaki dan Kurumi Ootsuki (Nama asli dari Kyubi).

Setelah perang shinobi ke-4 mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan dunia mereka, dikarenakan dunia mereka sudah tidak mempunya masa depan lagi akibat Juubi yang mengeluarkan Youki (Aura yang dimiliki para monster) yang merusak alam dan lingkungan Elemental Nation.

Yang tersisa hanyalah bijuu terkuat, Kurumi Ootsuki (Kyuubi), Jinchuriki ke-2, Kushina Uzimaki (Disini saya membuat Kushina tidak mati saat penyegelan kyuubi dan ikut bertarung dalam perang shinobi ke-4), dan terakhir adalah Naruto Namikaze (Saya memberikan nama Namikaze agar tidak sama dengan nama Kushina), setelah mengalahkan Madara Uchiha dan menjadi DemiGod karena telah berhasil menyegel Cakra Juubi kedalam tubuhnya dan menyegel roh-nya di bulan untuk selamanya dan menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi ke-3.

Mereka telah sepakat untuk pergi meninggalkan dimensi mereka menggunakan **Shin no Kamui **(teknik sempurna dari Kamui yang dapat berpindah dimensi satu ke dimensi yang lain) dan tiba di dunia DxD 5 tahun yang lalu .Mereka bertiga mempunyai tubuh yang abadi akibat Kurumi adalah seorang Bijuu, Naruto seorang Demigod, dan Kushina yang diberikan ¼ kekuatan dari Juubi.

"Ayo kita pulang Kurumi-chan, Kushina-chan." Ajak Naruto yang dibalas anggukan dari kedua wanitanya.

**[Skip Time=In House]**

"Ne Naruto-kun besok apakah kau akan menerima undangan dari Azazel dan Michael untuk pergi ke Kuoh untuk menghadiri rapat antar 3 fraksi?" ucap Kushina sambil mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Mereka pernah bertemu dengan petinggi fraksi Malaikat jatuh dan Malaikat beberapa tahun yang lalu dan telah menjadi teman baik selama beberapa tahun.

"Pasti, itu karena kita tidak dapat membiarkan perang terjadi lagi, seperti yang telah kita alami." ucap Naruto dengan senyum sedih.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun perang itu bukanlah salahmu, itu semua salah Madara-teme." ucap Kurumi yang memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Itu benar Naruto-kun, sudahlah besok kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, agar kita tidak ketinggalan pesawat menuju Kuoh." ucap Kushina sambil memeluk Naruto dari kiri dan Kurumi dari kanan.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum dan segera menutup perlahan-lahan matanya.

**[Next day with Issei and OC]**

Saat Issei sedang berjalan menuju ke Kuoh Academy dia datangi oleh seorang pemuda serius.

"Wels Dragon, Kaisar Naga Merah, Hyoudo Issei." Ucap pemuda misterius itu.

"Perkenalkan aku Vali, Kaisar Naga Putih, Vanishing Dragon." Lanjut pemuda bernama yang Vali

"Jadi, kau!" Ucap Issei sambil memegang tangannya yang serasa terbakar.

"Kau lengah." Ucap Vali sambil menunjuk jarinya kearah wajah Issei.

Tiba-tiba ada 2 pedang yang berada dileher Vali.

"Bercandamu sudah melewati batas." Ucap seorang laki berambut pirang, dia adalah Yuuto Kiba.

"Kami tidak dapat membiarkan pertarungan kaisar Naga Merah dan Putih terjadi disini." Ucap seorang wanita yang mempunyai rambut berwarna biru, dia adalah Xenovia

"Tidak perlu siaga, aku hanya datang kesini untuk mengucapkan salam Rias Gremory."Ucap Vali.

"Buchou." Ucap Issei menoleh kebelakang.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Hyoudo Isse, Rias Gremory." ucap Vali meninggalkan kelompok tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat Rias memutuskan untuk kembali kesekolah dan diukti oleh grupnya.

Tanpa diketahui mereka terdapar sosor pemuda berambut pirang yang memakai sepeda motor seperti yang digunakan Cloud dalam FF7 yang sedang melihat percakapan mereka dengan memasang ekspresi tertarik diwajahnya.

"Hm... Sekiryutei dan Hakuryuko , menarik." ucap pemuda itu yang tidak lain adalah Naruto Namikaze yang sedang memakirkan sepedanya diparkiran dekat dengan Kuoh Academy.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto yang berjalan dilorong Academy Kuoh menemukan ruang musik dan memutuskan unutk menghabiskan waktunya di ruang musik.

**[With Issei and OC]**

Di dalam gedung olah raga banyak orang yang berkerumunan untuk mengambil foto dari seorang perempuan yang memakai baju penyihir.

"Hoora, kalian cepat kembali, ini bukan sebuah pertunjukan." ucap salah satu anggota OSIS yang mempunyai rambut pirang.

"Yo, Saji senang melihatmu bekerja keras." ucap Issei mengahmpiri Saji.

"Jangan meledek Issei." balas Saji.

"Jreet" bunyi pintu yang tiba- tiba dibuka dan memunculkan seorang wanita berambut pendek dan menggunakan kaca mata, ya dia adalah Ketua OSIS Sona Sitri.

"Saji apa yang terjadi disini." ucap Sona kepada Saji

"Sona-chan!" teriak wanita yang memakai baju penyihir dan segera menghampiri Sona

"Ne ne Sona-chan kau akhirnya bertemu dengan kakak perempuan mu, seharusnya kamu lebih senang."

"Dia adalah Serafal Leviathan-sama kakak dari Sona." Ucap Rias memberitahukan identitas dari wanita tersebut.

"Jadi dia adalah salah satu dari 4 Maou." ucap Issei yang dibalas anggukan oleh Rias.

Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan piano yang indah dan membuat mereka terheran siapa yang sedang memainkannya, dan seperti terhipnotis mereka segera menuju ke asal suara itu muncul.

**[*Play Musik : ****Lisa "My Soul Your Beast" Male Piano Version*]**

**Mezamete wa kurikaesu nemui asa wa / On a sleepy morning when I just fall asleep and wake again over and over**  
**Eri no TAI wo kitsuku shime / I fasten my neck tie tightly**  
**kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honno sukoshi mune wo haatte arukidaseru / I walk through the door of the classroom able to stick out my chest ever so slightly**  
**Sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze / The wind blows right through such ordinary days**

Para siswa dan para orang tua yang mendengar alunan musik indah tersebut segera mulai mencari asal mula musik tersebut.

**Kikoeta ki ga shita / I felt like I heard it**  
**Kanjita ki ga shita nda / Because I felt like I sensed it**  
**Furuedasu ima kono mune de / Just now, in my heart that has begun to tremble**  
**Mou kuru ki ga shita / I felt it come again**  
**Ikuoku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo / Some hundred million stars vanishing**  
**Miokutta / I saw them off**  
**Te wo futta /Waved goodbye**  
**Yokatta ne, to/ And said "Good for you"**

Banyak siswa dan Para orang tua yang bekerumun di depan ruang musik, dan melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang mengenakan T-Shirt berwarna biru, kacamata menggantung dibajunya, memakai celana jean biru, jaket hitam, yang sedang memainkan Piano dan juga menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang menarik banyak perhatian semua orang.

**Rouka no sumi miorosu souji no tochuu / While cleaning I looked down into the corner of the corridor**  
**Okashina mono da to omou / And thought that it really was strange**  
**Atashi no naka no toki wa tomatteru noni / Even though the time inside of me has stopped **  
**Chigau hibi wo ikiteru you ni / I feel like each day I live is different**  
**Hokori wa yuki no you ni furitsumu / And dust piles up like snow**

Hembusan angin yang berasal dari jendela yang terbuka berhasil mengenai wajah pemuda tersebut dan membuat rambutnya terurai oleh hembusan angin yang membuat wajah semakin tampan yang membuat pipi para wanita memerah karena ketampanannya.

**Matteru ki ga shita / I felt like it was waiting for me**  
**Yonderu ki ga shitan da / Because I felt like it was calling to me**  
**Furuedasu ima kono toki ga / Just now, this time that has begun to tremble**  
**Mitsuketa ki ga shita / I felt like I had found it**  
**Ushinawareta kioku ga yobisamashita / The memories I lost were awoken**  
**Monogatari / This is the end**  
**Eien no / Of my eternal**  
**Sono owari / Story**

Pemuda tersebut tetap bernyanyi tanpa memperhatikan kerumunan yang telah berkumpul, Meskipun dia tidak memperdulikan sekelilingnya karena sudah terhanyut dalam nanyiannya sendiri.

**Itsunomanika kakedashiteta / Before I knew it, I took off running**  
**Anata ni te wo hikareteta / Pulled along by your hand**  
**Kinou wa tooku ashita ha sugu / Yesterday so distant and tomorrow so close**  
**Sonna atarimae ni kokoro ga odotta / Naturally, it made my heart leap**

Pemuda tersebut masih tetap bernyanyi tetapi sekarang di wajahnya menampilkan senyuman yang berhasil membuat pipi para wanita yang berada disana semakin memerah.

**Kikoeta ki ga shita / I felt like I heard it**  
**Kanjita ki ga shitan da / Because I felt like I sensed it**  
**Furuedasu ima kono mune de / Just now, in my heart that has begun to tremble**  
**Mou kuru ki ga shita / I felt it come again**  
**Ikusen no asa wo koe atarashii hi ga / the new sun, crossing over a thousand mornings**  
**Matteru ki ga shita / I felt like it was waiting for me**  
**Yonderu ki ga shitan da / Because I felt like it was calling to me**  
**Furueteru kono tamashii ga / My shivering spirit**  
**Mitsuketa ki ga shita / I felt like I had found it**  
**Ikuoku no yume no you ni kiesareru hi wo / These days that could vanish like some hundred million dreams**  
**Miokutta / I saw them off**  
**Te wo futta / Waved goodbye**  
**Arigatou, to / And said "thank you"**

**[*Stop Music*]**

Walaupun pemuda tersebut sudah berhenti bernyanyi para penonton masih dalam lamunan masing-masing.

Perlahan-lahan mata pemuda tersebut terbuka dan banyak orang yang terkejut karena mereka teringat bahwa didepan mereka adalah Ocean Eye penyanyi yang sedang naik daun dan dengan begitu...

"Kya Naruto-sama","Naruto-sama berfotolah denganku","Naruto-sama apa yang kau lakukan disini"

"Aahh... ini akan sangat merepotkan."batin Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Maaf nona-nona tapi disini aku hanya datang untuk menemui adik angkatku saja." ucap naruto tersenyum dan melihat sekitar dan menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Ah. Asia-chan lama tidak berjumpa." ucap Naruto yang mendatangi Asia dan kawan-kawan.

"Oni-sama." Batin Asia yang terkejut atas kedatangan kakak angkatnya yang hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tagannya.

"Oni-sama!" ucap Asia yang berlari menuju sambil memeluk Naruto.

Rias, Issei dan kawan-kawan terkejut saat Asia mengatakan bahwa laki-laki didepan mereka adalah kakak angkat Asia yang ternyata adalah penyanyi terkenal di Jepang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Asia-chan?" ucap Naruto yang membalas pelukan dari Asia.

"Aku baik-baik saja." ucap Asia yang tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata bahagia.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Asia jangan menangis itu akan merusak wajah indahmu." Naruto pun segera berdiri dan menghadap kearah Rias dan kawan-kawannya.

"Bisakah aku meminjam Asia sebentar." tanya Naruto.

"eem... ya silahkan." jawab Rias dengan Pipi yang memerah saat melihat mata Biru yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Terima kasih, ayo Asia-chan." jawab Naruto tersenyum yang semakin membuat pipi Rias dan para wanita yang lain semakin memerah dan menggila.

"Buchou, Issei-san terima kasih."jawab Asia senang karena bisa bertemu dengan seorang yang dianggap kakaknya.

Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah restaurant keluarga dekat dengan Kuoh Academy dan menghabiskan waktu yang sudah lama mereka tak habiskan.

**[*Story End*]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo semuanya ini adalah Fiction pertama saya. Saya harap cerita ini dapat memuaskan kalian semua.**

**Disclaimer : Ingat saya tidak memiliki Naruto maupun High School DxD **

**yang punya adalah Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei ishibumi**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina X Fem. Kyubi X Harem**

**Warning : Maybe Lemon / Lime**

**xxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxx**

**[*Summary*]**

"Asia jangan menangis itu akan merusak wajah indahmu." Naruto pun segera berdiri dan menghadap kearah Rias dan kawan-kawannya.

"Bisakah aku meminjam Asia sebentar." tanya Naruto.

"eem... ya silahkan." jawab Rias dengan Pipi yang memerah saat melihat mata Biru yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Terima kasih, ayo Asia-chan." jawab Naruto tersenyum yang semakin membuat pipi Rias dan para wanita yang lain semakin memerah dan menggila.

"Buchou, Issei-san terima kasih."jawab Asia senang karena bisa bertemu dengan seorang yang dianggap kakaknya.

Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah restaurant keluarga dekat dengan Kuoh Academy dan menghabiskan waktu yang sudah lama mereka tak habiskan.

**[*Summary End*]**

**[*In Front the Kuoh Academy Gate*]**

Setelah mengahabiskan waktu berbincang-bincang di sebuah restaurant , Naruto pun mengantarkan Asia kembali ke Kuoh Academy karena Asia masih memiliki kegiatan klubnya.

"Oni-sama apakah aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi." ucap Asia sambil memunculkan wajah sedih.

"Tentu saja Asia-chan." balas Naruto sambil mengacak rambut pirang Asia. "mungkin kita akan bertemu lebih cepat dari yang kau kira." lanjut Naruto dengan senyuman hangat.

Asia yang mendengar itu pun akhirnya tersenyum dan membalas dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Asia." ucap Naruto mulai memakai kacamatanya dan menyalakan sepeda motor kesayangannya

Asia hanya dapat melihat Naruto dari kejauan dan melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya. Tak berapa lama Asia memutuskan untuk pergi kembali ke Klub.

**[*Occult Research Club*]**

'tok-tok' bunyi pintu yang membuat seluruh orang yang berada didalam klub terpaku pada orang yang akan masuk.

"Iseei-san, Bucho aku kembali." ucap Asia.

"Selamat datang kembali Asia." Ucap Issei.

"Asia apa kau mengenal Naruto-Sama." ucap Xenovia yang langsung menghampiri Asia dengan mata berbintang-bintang. Dan mendapat anggukan. "Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganya Asia, aku adalah salah satu penggemarnya di Vatican."

Saat mendengar kata Naruto berada di Vatican Rias mulai bertanya kepada Xenovia.

"Jadi Xenovia, Naruto-san adalah salah satu pengikut Fraksi Malaikat." Ucap Rias memastikan

"Tidak, Naruto-sama hanya datang untuk menghadiri acara penting dan hanya datang unutk melakukan pentasnya atau sekedar datang ke panti asuhan yang berada di Vatican." jawab Xenovia juga menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya, Bucho Naruto Nii-sama hanya datang ke Vatican untuk bernyanyi atau membantu anak-anak yatim piatu yang berada di panti asuhan." ucap Asia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh ya Asia bagaimana bisa kamu bertemu dengan Naruto-san." Ucap Rias yang disertai anggukan oleh semua anggota kelompoknya.

"Ah... saat itu!"

**[*Flashback Start*]**

3 tahun yang lalu dipinggiran kota Vatican terdapat sebuah taman bunga yang indah disana banyak sekali anak-anak dan para orang tua sedang menikmati suasana indah tersebut.

Tetapi ada satu anak perempuan yang tengah sendiri berada disana dan mencoba untuk merangkai bunga-bunga yang ada di taman itu.

"Hei, nona apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian." ucap seorang pemuda yang menghampirinya.

"Ah... maafkan saya, saya hanya sedang merangkai bunga. Sekali lagi maafkan saya." jawab anak perempuan itu menunduk ketakutan.

"Kau tidak perlu takut aku hanya bertanya itu saja. Oh ya, apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian dimana orang tuamu?" tanya pemuda itu dan dibalas gelengan kepala. "Lalu temanmu." anak perempuan itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi. "Lalu dimana kamu sekarang tinggal."

"Saya tidur dijalanan." ucap anak perempuan itu dengan lirih.

Menghela nafas pemuda itu pun mulai memegang pundaknya, terkaget saat merasa ada yang memegang pundaknya, anak perempuan itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan dia terkejut saat pemuda yang ada didepannya adalah pemuda tertampan yang pernah ia lihat. Rambut pirang keemasan, wajah yang tampan tapi elegan dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah matanya yang berwarna Biru sebiru samudra yang membuat Asia tidak bisa memalihkan arah matanya dari mata pemuda tersebut.

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze, siapa namamu ?"

"Na-Namaku A-Asia Argento." jawab Asia dengan malu-malu.

"Asia ya, nama yang indah." ucap Naruto dengan senyuman menawannya. "Hm... bagaimana Asia jika kau ikut denganku akan ku perkenalkan kamu kepada temanku, dia adalah salah satu pengurus panti asuhan yang berada di Kota Vatican, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"A-ano..." Jawab Asia ragu-ragu.

"Jika disana kau tidak perlu sendiri dan pastinya disana kau pasti akan mendapat seorang teman yang bisa kau ajak bermain." ucap Naruto.

"Teman !" ucap Asia yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut." lanjut Asia.

"Kalau begitu ayo Asia-chan." ucap Naruto tersenyum dan mulai menarik tangan Asia.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka muncul di depan pintu sebuah bangunan kastil tua abad 60-an yang masih berdiri dengan kokoh ditengah kota Vatican.

'Tok' 'Tok' 'Tok' setelah mengetuk pintu muncul seorang wanita cantik yang memakai pakai biarawati.

"Ah... Naruto-san, bisakah saya bantu." ucap biarawati itu.

"Ah... Griselda-san, begini bisakah kau memasukkan nona manis ini kedalam panti asuhan." ucap Naruto kepada wanita biarawti yang bernama Griselda sambil menunjuk Asia dengan tangannya.

"Ah... tentu saja boleh karena ini adalah rumah tuhan." balas Griselda dan mulai berjongkok sampai matanya setinggi dengan tatapan Asia.

"Nona muda siapa namamu?"

"Na..namaku Asia Argento." jawab Asia

"Nama yang cantik, kalau begitu apa ada yang bisa kubantu lagi Naruto-san?" ucap Griselda menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Tidak terima kasih, karena sebentar lagi aku harus pergi."

Asia yang mendengar itu terkejut dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah sosok pemuda yang telah menolongnnya, seperti menanggapi perasaan Asia Naruto pun meletakkan tangannya kepundaknya dan memasang senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa Asia, karena besok aku akan datang kembali kesini." jawab Naruto menenangkan Asia.

"Janji."

"Ya, aku janji. Kalau begitu aku harus pergi dulu Griselda-san aku menitipkan Asia kepadamu."

"Tentu saja Naruto-san saya akan menjaganya dengan baik." balas Griselda dengan senyuman.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Asia-chan." ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya kearanh Asia.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan tambahan –chan hanya bisa merah merona dan melambaikan tangannya. Setelah Naruto menghilang dari pandangan mereka akhirnyapun masuk kedalam panti asuhan.

**[*Flashback End*]**

Mendengar cerita dari Asia seluruh kelompok Gremory hanya bisa tersenyum senang karena masih ada orang yang begitu baik kepada seorang anak kecil yang tidak mempunyai orang tua, teman, maupun harta dikehidupannya, terbangun dari lamunannya Rias kembali bertanya.

"Lalu Asia, bagaimana kamu bisa memanggil Naruto-san sebagai Nii-sama mu." tanya Rias yang berhasil mendapat anggukan dari seluruh anggotanya. Dan mempersilahkan Asia untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Begini Buchou, setelah aku tinggal di panti asuhan bersama Griselda-san aku..."

**[*Flashback Start*]**

Keesokan harinya, Asia merasa senang karena tinggal di panti asuhan bersama Griselda dan dapat berinteraksi dengan anak-anak panti asuhan lainnya. Griselda yang melihat Asia yang sudah mulai berinteraksi, walaupun diawal Asia agak canggung tetapi sekarang dia sudah terbiasa dengan anak panti asuhan yang lainnya, Griselda yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Tapi pikirannya terganggu oleh suara ketukan pintu.

'tok-tok-tok', Griselda segera menghampiri pintu tersebut dan membukanya dan menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan yang mempunyai tinggi 6'2", rambut pirang keemasan dan mempunyai poni panjang di kedua sisinya, mata biru seperti warna samudra dan senyuman yang dapat memikat setiap wanita yang melihatnya. Pemuda tersebut memakai T-shirt berwarna biru, jaket hitam, dan celana jeans hitam.

"Ah...ah Naruto-san apa ada yang bisa saya bantu." ucap Griselda dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Ah, aku hanya datang kesini untuk mengecek Asia dan ingin bermain bersama dengan anak-anak yang lainnya." balas Naruto tersenyum dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Asia aku harapkan dia dapat berinteraksi dengan anak-anak yang lain?" lanjut Naruto.

"Asia-san baik-baik saja walaupun diawal dia sedikit agak canggung, tapi sekarang dia sudah mulai terbiasa." balas Griselda.

"Huh... syukurlah kalau begitu." jawab Naruto sambil menghela nafas lega. Dari kejauhan Asia yang sedang bermain dengan temannya melihat sosok orang yang sudah menolongnya berteriak dan mengahampiri orang tersebut.

"Naruto-san!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Naruto dan juga Griselda menoleh kearah sumber suara itu dan menemukan Asia yang sedang berlari menuju kearah mereka.

'Bruak' "Aduh sakit." ucap Asia yang terjatuh, Naruto yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Asia dan menolongnya untuk bangun.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Asia-chan?" ucap Naruto kawatir.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-san, aku hanya ceroboh itu saja." jawab Asia sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, tapi sebaiknya kau sekarang harus lebih berhati-hati lagi." ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Asia.

"Lalu bagaimana kabarmu Asia-chan, aku harap kau senang berada disini bersama Griselda-san."

"Hai Griselda-san sangat baik terhadapku dan dia sangat cantik." ucap Asia tersenyum, Griselda yang mendengar itu pun muncul semburat merah dipipinya karena malu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" ucap Naruto, "Tapi kau tidak dimarahi oleh Griselda-san kan, karena jika mengamuk dia sangat menakutkan." bisik Naruto ditelinga Asia, tetapi ucapannya didengar oleh Griselda.

"Na-Ru-To-San!" ucap Griselda sambil tersenyum manis, tapi Naruto sangat mengerti bahwa Griselda sekarang sangat marah. "Tolong jangan ucapkan kata yang tidak perlu." lanjutnya.

"Ha-hai !" ucap Naruto yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, karena sudah waktunya makan siang." ucap Griselda. "Naruto-san bagaimana kalau anda ikut makan bersama kami?" lanjutnya.

"Hm... tentu saja."

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siangnya mereka memutuskan untuk belajar menulis dan membaca yang diajarkan oleh Griselda dan dibantu oleh Naruto.

"Naruto Nii-san." ucap pemuda dengan warna rambut hitam.

"Ya, ada apa Carl." balas Naruto.

"Bisakah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kami." mohon Carl.

"Hm..." ucap Naruto berpikir sambil memegang dagunya. "Boleh!" jawab Naruto tersenyum kepada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu pun berteriak senang karena Naruto adalah salah satu penyanyi terbaik di kota Vatican.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku pinjam Pianonya Griselda-san." ucap Naruto yang dibalas senyuman beserta anggukan oleh Griselda.

**[*Play Music : Amazing Grace (My Chain Are Gone)by ... *]**

Asia yang mendengarkan nyanyian dari Naruto sangat terkejut karena suara yang dikeluarkannya sangat indah dan begitu hangat. Yang bisa dilakukan Asia hanyalah tersenyum hangat begitupun dengan Griselda dan Anak-anak yang lain, meskipun mereka sudah pernah mendengarkan Naruto bernyanyi, mereka tidak pernah bosan mendengarnya berulang kali.

Mereka semua hanya bisa mendengarkan dan menutup mata dan meresapi setiap alunan lagu yang muncul tiap detiknya.

Mereka semakin terhanyut dalam alunan lagu, bahkan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa penghuni, para pekerja panti asuhan maupun orang yang sekedar lewat mulai berkerumunan dibelakang mereka.

Waktu serasa terhenti saat mereka mulai merasakan setiap emosi yang muncul dalam setiap nadanya.

Emosi yang muncul membuat lagu tersebut semakin indah dan nyata di telinga mereka bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang mulai mengalirkan air matanya.

Waktu yang terasa terhenti kini pun mulai berjalanan kembali, karena setiap terdapat awal akan selalu ada akhir yang menanti.

**[*Music Stop*]**

Naruto pun mengakhiri permainannya dan mengambil nafas lega dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

'Plok''Plok''Plok''Plok'. Bunyi tepuk tangan menggema di dalam ruangan yang menghentikan kesunyian.

Naruto pun terkejut saat melihat banyak orang yang berkumpul dan memberikannya tepuk tangan kepadanya. Naruto pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan meggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka.

Asia, Griselda, dan anak-anak yang lain pun juga terkejut karena sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul dibelakang mereka tanpa sepengetahuan mereka dan hanya bisa tersenyum hangat, karena mereka tahu tadi adalah salah satu nyanyian terindah yang pernah mereka dengar dan mungkin hanya sekali seumur hidup.

Naruto dan yang lainnya pun kembali bermain ditaman dan membantu setiap pekerjaan yang bisa mereka kerjakan yang diiringi senyuman di tiap detiknya, tanpa terasa waktu sudah menjelang sore dan Naruto pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Kalau begitu Griselda-san, aku harus kembali karena sudah menjelang malam." ucap Naruto kepada Griselda, mereka pun saling mengucapkan kata perpisahan dan saling berpelukan.

"eem... ano Naruto-san." ucap Asia menyatukan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"ya, ada apa Asia-chan." jawab Naruto

"Ano...bisakah kita bertemu kembali." ucap Asia malu-malu.

"Tentu saja, bahkan kau bisa memanggilku Nii-san seperti anak-anak yang lain." ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"H-Hai Naruto Ni-Nii-sama." ucap Asia terbata-bata.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Asia-chan." ucap Naruto yang mulai meninggalkan mereka dan tak lupa memberikan senyuman dan juga melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka.

Setelah itu Naruto slalu meluangkan waktunya untuk pergi ke panti asuhan dan selalu bercengkerama dengan anak-anak panti asuhan dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk mereka.

**[*Flashback End*]**

"Begitulah Buchou-san, itulah kenapa alasanku memanggila Naruto-san Nii-sama." Ucap Asia yang masih mengingat jelas saat-saat bahagianya di Vatican.

Semua orang yang mendengar cerita itu hanya bisa tersenyum hangat, karena mereka tahu Naruto bukan hanya tampan, kaya, pintar, sexy, tetapi dia juga sangat baik hati. Setelah cukup mendengarkan, Rias memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan klubnya.

**[*Night In the Hyoudo Household*]**

Asia sekarang berada dikamarnya dan sedang memikirkan kembali tentang pertemuannya dengan Naruto.

"Naruto Nii-sama, aku harap kita bisa bertemu kembali. " ucap Asia sebelum dia terlalarut dalam tidurnya.

Entah Asia tahu atau tidak, keinginannya akan tercapai tidak lama lagi.


End file.
